


Age Cannot Wither Her

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Season/Series 07, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Age Cannot Wither Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/gifts), [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts), [spoilersweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/gifts), [savvyliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/gifts).



_They’re gone,_ River thought, and hugged her knees to her chest.

And now she would have to be strong for the Doctor again, as she had in the graveyard, keeping an eye on the Angel while he went mad with grief. She wasn’t sure she had anything left in her.

So tired.

So very tired.

River gathered all of her strength around her like a suit of armour and stood up as the Doctor entered the TARDIS. “Hello Sweetie.”

He looked at her for a moment, and then walked deliberately up the steps to her and just wrapped his arms around her, pinning hers to her sides. “Thank you,” he whispered into her hair, and although there was a catch in his voice he was no longer close to that terrible hearts-wrenching pain. She snuggled her head under his chin. In a few moments she’d have to be strong again, but for right now she just wanted to relax, let _him_ take care of _her_.

She hoped he was up to the task.

And as she felt the first tear drip through her hair onto her scalp she sighed and prepared to buck up, be the strong one, take care of him. She started to ease away but he held on tight. “Sweetie?”

“You were right, River,” he said, his voice steady even as the tears fell. “And you were very very wrong.” He stepped back but kept one arm tightly around her and guided them into the jump seats where he could see her face. “I _do_ hate endings. I _do_ hate seeing my Companions age and die as I live on. But you are wrong, River, when _you_ are the Companion in question.” She stared at him as he went on. “How many adventures have we shared, my River? Area 52, the Byzantium, Jim the Fish? The Pandorica and Berlin and so _many_ others. And in all that time have I never told you how very precious you are to me? It’s not something I say lightly you know, but I say it to _you_.” His voice was louder now, angry, and her eyes widened as she began to see how terribly she had hurt him in trying to protect him. He thought... he thought... oh _bless_.

She reached out to straighten his bowtie and he flinched away. Oh god, she _had_ hurt him. “I... I thought Ru--” and then she was interrupted by his mouth, hard and angry as she had never felt it, on hers.

“Rule one is never - _ever_ \- in effect when it comes to how I feel about you, River Song.” It was nearly a furious snarl against her lips, and his hands gripped her shoulders painfully. “Do you understand me?” Now it was a plea, a lost soul begging for her to accept that he loved her. She just nodded, and the kiss gentled, and the tight grasp on her shoulders became slow caresses...

“I’m sorry, my love,” she said. “I see my age, and my damage, and I...” He cut her off with a kiss, sweet and gentle this time, and pulled back to look at her, lying nude on TARDIS-blue sheets with the light playing across her skin.

“My River, you have _healed_ most of the damage you had at the hands of the Silence, and as for age, well...” He chuckled quietly. “I may look like - was it a twelve-year-old you called me? - but I assure you I am much, _much_ older than you are, my queen.” He kissed her again, then struck a dramatic pose as best he could lying on the bed. “In the words of the Immortal Bard - me old mate Will - “Age cannot wither her, nor custom stale her infinite variety.” Oi! Stop laughing at me!”

He dropped the pose and tickled her ribs, and soon the shrieks of laughter softened to moans of pleasure, and they celebrated life in a rite as old as the stars.


End file.
